


变形金刚擎爵短篇译文合集

by d7b7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: 详见每章节前说明





	1. Why Stay

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：LStarrunner  
> 背景：真人电影2007  
> 配对：Optimus/Jazz  
> 分级：T

在所有汽车人回答了Mikaela关于火种源搜寻旅程的好奇后，她天真的又问了个简单的问题：“为什么留下，为什么不去那些更美丽的地方而是留在地球上？”  
  
Optimus无法回答。对于他的决定，连Ratchet和Ironhide也说不出个所以然来。他讲了些人类值得保护的话，以及Bumblebee对她和Sam的依恋。“我们在这里结识的朋友比战争打响后的总和更多。”  
  
她还想追问，幸好Sam到了。男孩自科迈罗的驾驶座探出脑袋，大声招呼她一起去兜风。她笑着应了，匆匆道别，奔向一人一车。  
  
“兜风”正是他们在上个星球常常一起做的事。Optimus刻意没有向Mikaela提起那段回忆。  
  
_他不急不缓的在异星地表行驶观察。一个轻盈的身影风驰电掣般掠过他，愉悦的笑声和兴奋的惊呼声络绎不绝。Jazz热爱探索；终于有机会离开狭小的飞船，脚踏实地跑上两圈让他高兴坏了。距离上一次监听到霸天虎的信号已经过去整整一纪。这颗星球不到塞伯坦三分之一的引力和富含甲烷的大气，使得他们精力充沛性，行动轻松自若。更妙的是这儿没有原住民，可以肆意驰骋无所顾忌。这样的机会珍贵得近乎奢侈，长期星际旅行中，适当休憩与放松是必要的，他这样告诉自己，催动引擎追向他的副官。_  
  
Mikaela的问题不断在Optimus的处理器回放。他停靠在他们的新家（一个旧仓库）对街守夜。现在只剩下三个人轮班了，Bumblebee必须留在Sam身边，保护人类朋友。他准备把白天的班接一半过来，好让Ratchet腾出更多时间拼合Jazz。  
  
_Jazz在海边等他，装甲在强烈的光照下反射出夺目璀璨的光芒——好在他们已经适应了。夜晚即将到来，海面薄雾氤氲，曲折出道道奇异的光芒——明亮的黄色与绿色。“就像前人说的：每个世界都有其独特的魅力。”Jazz赞叹道，“——美无处不在。”_  
  
_“是的。”他赞同，又忍不住叹息，“可这些地方都不是家。”_  
  
忽然间留在原地变得难以忍受，明晓得沿仓库绕行只是浪费能量，但他必须走一走。为什么留下？Mikaela问。“究竟为什么留下？”Optimus低声自问，轰隆声吓到了路过的流浪汉。“抱歉。”他默默的说。交通灯由红转绿，他在街角转弯，驶过仓库后门，心中想道：我们和他没什么太大的区别，我们在太空中寻寻觅觅上千年，所求的不过是个安全的港湾，只是当时没有意识到罢了。他接入附近一个24小时餐馆的免费无线网络，发现政府资助的流浪者庇护所只隔了几个街区，这让他既感到安慰又平添了几分烦扰。即便在宇宙的这个角落，无家可归者依然存在；好在人类对不幸的同类还保留了最起码的关怀。  
  
_“没错。”Jazz变形起身。“所有这些地方都不是塞伯坦。”他靠向他的首领、良师益友、知己，激活手部的电磁场调节到Optimus最喜欢的频率，抚摸他的顶蓬。“可是只要我们愿意，其中的绝大多数能够成为新的家园。”_  
  
内置计时器发出警告，提示原地逗留时间过长。他关闭信号缓缓开回仓库正门，注意到另一个流浪汉蜷缩在门边废弃的隔板后，天已经全黑了，Optimus讨厌打搅这些不幸的人类，但他不能放任潜在危险置之不理。作为副官以及最擅长处理人际关系的汽车人，这种场合一向由Jazz出面解决——如果他在这儿的话……如果Jazz在这儿。  
  
_他知道Jazz在想什么，想要什么——他们之间没有秘密——但佯装不曾领会暗示，故意不变形，继续享受情人的抚慰，拖延时间。他们都知道最终他会心甘情愿的让步，Jazz总是有办法得到想要的，尤其在这种私密的时候。附近没有其他人。Bumblebee准是探索岩洞去了；Ratchet和Ironhide照旧窝在飞船里，不管他们做了什么，最后总是以补漆告终。Ratchet说吵嘴，Ironhide说搏击训练。Jazz揶揄，你们要不要先商量好？_  
  
Optimus不着痕迹的扫描流浪汉，如果他只是想找个地方过夜就随他去吧，起码仓库这边很安全，等天亮后再想办法好了，毕竟他无处可去不是吗，无家可归者无家可归……“我们都一样，朋友。”他心说，但这不是事实。Mikaela的问题又一次浮现。  
  
_Jazz继续用磁脉冲刺激Optimus，为了够到更多装甲和接缝，踮着脚板几乎趴在了他的顶蓬上。情人的热量和爱抚让Optimus彻底放松下来。有轻柔的歌声在空中飘散，来自母星的曲调，歌唱和平与爱。_  
  
_另一个声音加入Jazz悦耳的歌声，Optimus自己的声音，低沉与清亮，相错交织，此唱彼和。他缓缓变形，将Jazz抱起揽到胸前，视线相交，歌声不绝，时而急，时而缓，一波又一波，就像这海水起起落落冲刷沙砾，好似永恒。_  
  
流浪汉动了动，腹部发出一串古怪的声音。Optimus听过其他人类用“肚子咕咕叫”形容这种现象，虽然他不太明白——那个部位明明没有发声器。  
  
_Jazz的发声器总能制造出令人陶醉的声音：不论说话、歌唱，还是亲热的时候。他在沙地上坐下，打开连线插入Jazz的数据接口。Jazz静静地伏在他胸前，沉浸于记忆与感情的分享交流。他们在处理器中感受对方，又在对方的处理器中感觉自己，直至你我不分。跟乐衷在机体上制造刮痕凹陷的医官、武器专家不同，数据对接是他们俩最常用的方式。或许不那么激烈，但更无保留，同样令人兴奋。机体温度不断拔高，他通过连线发送电流刺激Jazz的接口。Jazz仰头低吟，能量场向外张开轻拂Optimus的机体，规律但远非乏味的重复，就像它们的主人，热情而富有创造力——从紫外线到X射线，微波甚至可见光束——变化多端，即是炫耀又是蛊惑。他欣然加入，用自己的能量场席卷顽皮的情人，带出更多呻吟。_  
  
_他们的能量场互相交错裹覆，寻找彼此最熟稔的模式，但这一次与以往不同，当波段渐渐重合、同步，Optimus打开了自己的火种舱，以实际行动回应在Jazz的处理器中捕捉到的渴望。长久以来，他一直知道Jazz期盼着这份关系更进一步。因为这样那样的理由，他只能选择无视。可现在，他厌倦了理智厌倦了压抑，只想抛却所有顾忌，遵从火种的意志。做出这个决定前，Optimus思考了无数个日夜——所有他们共同经历过的磨难；失去时的悲痛，胜利时的喜悦；他相信，即便他们中有人不幸先行一步，曾经拥有的美好时光能给活着的人活下去的勇气。他收紧手臂，Jazz的声音越发轻柔，满载欢愉，比世间任何乐曲美妙动人。_  
  
流浪汉从隔板后爬出来，半掩在阴影中，沿人行道的内侧拖着脚步向远处走去。途中他靠在车道尽头的门柱上休息了片刻，动作迟缓而又僵硬。Optimus没有动，提高传感器的敏锐度继续扫描人类。最终流浪汉停在那家24小时餐馆的后门，有个服务员模样的人探出大半身体。Optimus将他们的对话自背景杂音中过滤出来，原来那个服务员给流浪汉留了食物，听起来不是第一次了。“……我攒了半个熏肉三明治。一份辣酱莎拉，厨子搞错了点餐。薯条可能有点软了。”饥肠辘辘的流浪汉接过食物，慎重向服务员道谢后离开了。他没有回仓库，多半去了平时过夜的地方。下次见，Optimus想道，或许等那个好心服务员再上夜班的时候。  
  
_Jazz也有一副好心肠，连挑逗人时也不例外。只见他慢吞吞的打开火种舱，一声懒洋洋含着笑意的“好——”通过连线传向Optimus；下一秒他突然合上火种舱，干脆利落的丢来一个“不！”；紧随着一句羞怯的“或许？”和一记与羞怯沾不上半点边的强烈脉冲。不等Optimus反应，他又打开火种舱，送上另一声交织着肯定、接受、期待与欣喜的“好。”。Jazz用手撑着他火种舱两侧的胸甲，支起上身，两颗火种的光彩交相辉映，为Jazz染上一层淡淡的光晕，配合他身后黄色与绿色不断变幻的天幕，美丽得叫人无法移开目光。Jazz的声音在他们的处理器中回响，合着海浪的节拍，一遍又一遍，往复循环，唯有Optimus的名字。不需要更多的催促鼓励，他小心托抱起Jazz。额头相抵，火种在咫尺间呼唤彼此，感受彼此，回应长久以来苦苦压抑的渴望，直至真正融为一体。_  
  
夜色浓重，气温还在不断下降，午夜了，黑暗与寒冷令Optimus想起遥远的深空。Mikaela的问题仍徘徊不去。“为什么留下？”  
  
他有许多理由，都是真话。“因为这是Jazz最后一个爱上的地方。”但他不会告诉她。“因为这是Jazz最后一次爱我的地方。”他不能告诉她。“这是最后一个让Jazz露出笑容的地方，最后一次我感觉到他的地方，最后一个我们拥有彼此的地方，最后一个让我的火种完整无缺的地方。”他无法告诉Mikaela：“我仍能感觉到爵士。我的火种仍能感觉到他的波动，坚持它的另一半依然炽热，依然在某个地方回应我们的爱。”塞伯坦人的语言中有精确的词汇描述他的情况，而人类语言中不存在类似的含义。我要怎么回答她？我连Ratchet都回答不了，人类怎么可能明白呢？突然间悲哀吞没了Optimus。  
  
_机体如雕塑般静止，灵魂却踏响极乐的舞步。他们在海边度过了整晚，直到内部系统警告能量水平过低，才依依不舍结束融合。他随意拨弄海水，感到困意上涌。“总有一天这个星球将孕育出她独有的生命。”_  
  
_“嗯哼。”Jazz攀着他的肩膀换了个更舒服的姿势，侧头向海水中某片颜色特别稠密的区域示意，笑道，“看起来已经有了。”那片区域随海浪起落不断变化形状，但始终与周围的海水泾渭分明。“它们已经抱成团啦，不管是游下水飞上天还是爬上岸，时间问题罢了。”_  
  
_他咕哝一声表示同意，睡意越发浓重。“但它们将要经历许多探索、发展、争斗、倒退、甚至毁灭，很难想象这里的生命最终将以何种形态出现。”_  
  
_Jazz轻拍他的胸甲。“没什么好想象的，就像‘我们’，该是什么样就是什么样。”_  
  
_“该是什么样就是什么样。”他低声重复，拥紧曾经的挚友，现在的火伴，滑入充电模式。“没错，该是什么样就是什么样。”_  
  
街道冷冷清清，眼看着天边泛起微光，他感到茫然失措。Megatron杀死Jazz的那一刻，他似乎也被生生撕成了两半。他连哀悼的时间都没有。火种源需要他，Sam需要他。当Optimus终于与Megatron面对面时，想到的唯有决一死战，事实上，他并不怎么在乎能不能活着离开战场。“不是你死，就是我亡。”他觉得自己已经败了，或许这就是为什么他没能战胜Megatron，幸好Sam做到了，用Megatron心心念念的火种源熄灭Megatron的火种，多么讽刺。  
  
战斗尘埃落定，他从Ironhide手中接过Jazz，依然无法哀悼逝去的火伴。人类还在看着他们，等待“好”外星人的表现。在那个重要关头，作为首领，他的一言一行将决定族人、或者说汽车人往后在地球的境遇，为他们与人类的交往模式定下基调。为了活着的同伴他必须坚强。  
  
白日攸攸，距离那场大战尚不足一月，他们忙于修理破损的机体，与人类达成各种协议，寻找安身之所，适应新的环境，但到了晚上，尤其是这样寂寥的夜晚，踌躇、悲痛、孤独和寂寞将时间无限拉长，将空虚无限放大。有那么几次，他似乎感觉到了Jazz的火种能量，在他自身能量场的最边缘，轻轻一触、转瞬即逝。可是今晚不同，那感觉变得更强烈，强烈到Optimus不禁就着地球形态由内部打开火种舱。伴随火种曝露，Jazz的存在感变得越发“真实”，能量场若有似无亦真亦幻的交错让他依稀间仿佛又回到了那段夜夜融合、耳鬓厮磨的日子。  
  
他知道这些都是幻想，无望而又自欺欺人，但他无法不纵容这幻想。对火伴的思念几乎要把Optimus逼疯了，甚至开始考虑将首领的重担交给Ironhide。我撑不下去了……不不，他告诫自己，在失去了那么多珍视的人与物后，我们好不容易才走到这步，我不该也不能这样想，内部动荡只会令我们的处境更危险。他无声的叹了口气，关闭所有主程序，暂时放空处理器，任由火种舱开启着，幻想Jazz就在身旁。  
  
喇叭声惊醒了他，天色居然已经大亮。挫败和疲惫感挥之不去，自从Jazz不在以后，他已经快记不得精力充沛的早晨什么样了。他关上火种舱，通过内线向正前方的Bumblebee致意。科迈罗愉快的回了句，又忘了交通规则，直接逆向行驶冲进才升起一半的仓库大门。Optimus扫描街道，确定没有影响周围的人类，也缓缓倒进仓库。门一关上，他们先后变形。“早上好，大——”  
  
Ironhide匆匆迎过来，手比着远处的维修区，打断他的话。“你来得正好，Prime。Ratchet找你。”  
  
维修区，Ratchet就在那儿重装Jazz。Optimus既想看看他又不愿看到他。他放轻脚步，想着见到Jazz了无生气的样子，自己会不会当场倒下；另一方面却又不自禁抱了一线希望，希望能看到一个恢复如初的Jazz——尽管不太合理，可是除此以外，医官有什么理由刻意在维修区等他呢。  
  
Ratchet站在修理台旁，低头看着Jazz的……Optimus连想都不愿想那两个字……Ratchet站在修理台旁，低头看着Jazz。Jazz看起来完整、完美。Ratchet为他重新上了漆，纯白色，在塞伯坦的传统中代表哀悼和怀念，生死如一，洁净无瑕。Optimus默默走上前，医官退开一步，低声告诉他：“我们收回的碎片不够，我只能做到这样了。我——”他顿了顿，又续道，“我不打搅你们了。”说罢他便离开了。  
  
“Jazz……”望着拼装完毕的Jazz，悲痛漫过Optimus的每一根电路，他好像又回到了那一天。那一天他们找到了火种源又失去了火种源；威震天失败了；Ironhide将残破的Jazz交给他……“你是不是非得挑上最可怕的敌……”他低下头合上光镜，没能把话说完，不得不承认一个回避了许久的事实：Jazz已经死了，唯一还留存在世上的只有一副空壳。可就像前天晚上，他又感觉到了Jazz的能量场，催促着他打开火种舱，感受火伴的存在。  
  
属于Jazz的能量场如此熟悉，如此真实，如此强烈。即便知道这只是幻想，他的火种依然不愿放弃，迷失在无法用言语表达的哀伤中，面对自灵魂深处的呼唤，他让步了，屈从火种的渴望，打开火种舱。  
  
火种能量交融的感觉与他们的第一次一般无异——愉悦，美好，欢欣，分享……生命。  
  
附近传来机体移动的声响，通风孔的呜呜声，轴承转动的嘶嘶声。紧接着，他的传感网捕捉到了近在咫尺的脉冲波动。一个出乎预料但又无比熟悉的声音道出他的名字。“Optimus。”仿若天籁。  
  
不知何时，他已不再是孤单一人。Jazz半靠半躺在修理台上，火种舱打开着，内部发出微弱但稳定的光芒，无形的能量在他们的火种间“真实”的传递着。无需更多言语，他们的联结胜过千言万语。  
  
下一回见到Mikaela时，他要重新向她介绍他的火伴，告诉她：“这就是我留下的理由。”但他能解释清楚他承载了Jazz的部分生命吗？人类能理解吗？他不知道也不在乎。这一刻，整个世界只剩下他与他的爱人。黑暗中生命的光芒，爱的火花，死亡亦无法将你我分开。  
  
  



	2. The internet does NOT WORK THAT WAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：匿名  
> 背景：G1  
> 分级：E

Jazz快闲出鸟来了，全身是劲又无处可使。虽然地球上的娱乐消遣丰富多样，但比起过去动荡不安的生活，着实平淡过头。他花了一个小时整理音乐夹，又花了三个小时听新歌。等所有这些干完，还是无聊。离轮班还有好几个小时，百无聊赖，Jazz索性冲了个澡，杵到镜子前左顾右盼，比较自己的地球形态和以前有哪些不同，手指划过大腿处的装甲时，一个念头闪进他的处理器。

——他上照吗？

这个问题真是有点蠢，不过反正没有别的事打发时间，于是Jazz一屁股坐到电脑终端前，连上互联网。“让我瞧瞧……”他自言自语地敲击按键。“‘Autobot Jazz’……确定！”

搜索结果第一条是他在Imeem上分享的音乐。Jazz裂开嘴得意极了。“我可是网络红人了！”荡漾过后，他选取页面顶部的“图片”分类，顿时各种以他为主角的图片铺满整整一屏。Jazz喜孜孜的翻阅，不错不错，不但上照还养眼得很！

……接下来……Optimus？

搜出的图片足足有上百页！不管摆拍还是偷拍，Optimus在图片中都显得那么高大英武，看着他的身影，Jazz火种暖热。永远的英雄，Optimus Prime……骄傲与自豪在他胸中涌动，伟大的领袖，被所有人称颂、敬仰……可惜只可远观不可……

他急忙用力甩头阻止自己想下去。很久很久很久以前，Jazz就把Prime划入了狩猎禁区，不仅因为战争，也因为对方特殊的身份。隔了这么多年怎么又想起这茬了？他又甩甩头，继续搜索其他汽车人。就在这时，输入框下一行小字引起了他的注意。“安全搜索：开启。”

他好奇地跟着提示进入设置页面，把状态改为“关闭”，随后用自己的名字又搜一遍，想知道有什么不同。

色情图片。

大量色情图片充斥了屏幕。不知道为什么，全是他跟Prowl的。

Jazz笑了足足二十分钟，连椅子都快坐不稳了。哇哦哇哦，可找到乐子排遣无聊了！他连忙退回首页，键入“汽车人色情图片”。

东西还真不少。Jazz随意点下一个链接，页面转进某个人类展示的画作——Ironhide和Ratchet胸甲贴着胸甲抱在一块儿，都顶着张刚过载完的“失神脸”。Jazz简直笑疯了。Ratchet？自制、禁欲，抱定独身主义的Ratchet？况且明明是Wheeljack对医官有意思嘛——不知道人类有没有想过这个组合？

Jazz把他们的名字放到一起搜索，果然有。但人类画Ratchet与Wheeljack“相处”时的想象力，似乎远不如先前那组合丰富多彩。Jazz有些失望，他一直觉得他们俩很相配。Ratchet是个好人，只是绷得太紧了。Wheeljack的脱线属性配他正合适……

话说回来，在人类眼里还有谁跟谁是一对？

Jazz首先搜索了自己，第一页全是他和Prowl。他看了一些，很快便失去了兴趣。

第二页，他和……Soundwave……

Jazz不得不站起来绕着桌子走了几圈。他、他和霸天虎？这些人类在想什——等等，还有哪些汽车人被他们跟霸天虎凑成对了？

他把关键字改成“汽车人霸天虎色情图片”。

Optimus Prime和Megatron。

Jazz的护目镜都快碎了。塞伯坦的救世主、汽车人的领袖、地球与人类的保护者 **OPTIMUS PRIME** ，和、和……普神在上！Jazz跳起来闷头在房间里打转，命令自己忘掉那些画面，可越是如此它们就越往他的处理器里钻——唤醒压抑已久的渴望，又狠狠刺痛火种。

内置计时器发出警告，Jazz手忙脚乱关掉终端冲出舱室。他得找个人谈谈……

 

“Optimus Prime？！”

双子的反应和Jazz早前一模一样，Sunstreaker下意识放缓了速度，难以置信的反问。“人类到底明不明白我们跟霸天虎是在战场上拼个你死我活的敌人？”

“有点伤人不是吗，伙计……”Jazz喃喃道，“……花了我不少时间消化。”

“别想了，他们就那样。”

“怎么说？”

Sunstreaker又开始加速——意味着“动脑时间”到此结束。“以人类那点脑容量，大概理解不了我们在干什么——除了‘爆炸了！’‘快逃！’‘救命！’愚蠢的哺乳动物。哼。”

“分析得太他渣深刻了。”Sideswipe插嘴调侃，“简直刮目相看哈，兄弟。”

“或许吧……”Jazz从不记仇，一开始的惊怒早就消退的差不多了，但那些画面已经深深烙印进他的处理器。他忘不了图片里Optimus愉悦投入的表情，而那都是因为……因为Megatron……

“Jazz。”

…………

“Jazz！”

他吓了一跳，差点撞上岩石。“什么！怎么了，Sunny？”

“我问你有没有我的图片？”

“不知道，我才看了一会。回去后你自己找好了。”Jazz心不在焉得回答，催动引擎，向方舟的方向疾驰而去。

 

休息室里Jazz刚领完晚上的配给准备开动，就从内线收到了Sideswipe发来的消息。

“快给你的电脑装上StumbleUpon！”

他三两口灌下能量液，兴冲冲回到房间，从网上下载并安装好软件，可等了半天，除去浏览器上多出一条工具栏，什么也没发生。正在Jazz不明所以时，工具栏上的图标开始闪烁，他好奇的移动鼠标点击。

某个叫做tfkinkmeme的网站随之打开——Jazz又拍着桌子大笑了足足二十分钟——整个网站全是匿名作者撰写的塞伯坦人色情小说。

战斗开始！

Jazz一边拖曳滚动条，一边扫视小说列表，寻找最离奇古怪的搭配。

Warpath/Powerglide？他飞快地看了遍内容，虽然只是虚构的爱情故事，但看到迷你金刚得到幸福令他由衷地高兴，当即把文章转发给Sideswipe。

Sideswipe发来篇他和Prowl的小说，里头有个被吊起来抽抽噎噎的Jazz。他一笑置之，拉动滚动条继续浏览。

Bumblebee/Spike。小短文，但营造了和那篇Warpath/Powerglide一样美好的氛围。

Sideswipe又发来一篇他和Prowl的小说，不过这次轮到Prowl被绑着哭哭啼啼了。屏幕右下角，一个黄色对话框跳出来。

“Jazz！原来可以在这个框框里直接聊天，帅！”

Jazz喷笑着回过去一篇Sideswipe用按摩棒研究Sunstreaker的小说。“有点创新精神，Sides，找个不是我跟Prowl的瞧瞧。”

Sideswipe立刻回复了一篇，不过Jazz还没来得及看，就被对话框里那一连串加大加粗的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我瞎了！！！赔我光学镜JAZZ！！！！！！”给乐翻了。他又坏心眼地发去一篇描写Prowl拔不出卡在接入管里的按摩棒，只好找Sideswipe帮忙的文。这次回复他的是Sunstreaker。“这些人类没救了！！！”

Jazz哈哈大笑。其实大部分小说里或多或少都有他不理解的地方，比如说“拟人文”（如果作者把塞伯坦人设定成跟人类一模一样，那他们写的小说和以人类为主角的小说还有什么区别呢？），还有些小说里充斥着大量自创角色（光那些稀奇古怪的名字就能绕的人晕头转向）。Optimus和Megatron的小说占了不少比例，不过看多了以后，他居然也能用平常心对待了……

Optimus/Jazz。

Jazz僵在椅子上，动弹不得。有人觉得他和大哥是一对？他……不、不行。不能看。他跟自己发过誓的：Prime只能远——

点击。

才几秒钟，Jazz便被里头的描写迷住了。

**“Jazz** **。’Optimus** **托起Jazz** **的下巴，深情款款的说，‘我再也不想看到你受伤了。”**

Jazz捧住脸。

**“Prime** **的手不知何时贴上了破坏者的大腿内侧，引出一串细碎的呻吟。”**

他的手不知何时停在腿根处，摩擦接缝。空气突然变得又干燥又闷热，内置风扇开始加速……

“我爱你，Jazz。从认识的第一天起我就爱上你了。”

Jazz咬住下唇闷哼，右手配合没入接口的两根手指加快套弄。十几秒后他弯下腰，额头抵住桌沿，呢喃着Optimus的名字，射得满手都是。

期间双子各发来了好几条消息，有推荐新小说的也有催促回复的。Jazz傻愣愣地看看屏幕又看看脏污的手指，吓呆了。这……这是怎么回事？

等到两腿终于不再打颤，他魂不守舍的摇晃进冲洗间，把自己弄干净，又回到舱室仔细擦掉少许沾到椅面上的润滑剂。

“伙计们，我得先去充电了。”

“这么早？别开玩笑了！”

有句话是怎么说的来着——一旦你撒了第一个谎，你就得再编无数个谎去圆前一个。“这些小说太……激烈了。”他含蓄的暗示。“下次吧。”

“是谁先开始的？”

“抱歉啦，Sides，以后补偿你。”

“嘿，我可记下了。”

Jazz关掉电脑爬上床，既感到空虚又莫名的惊慌失措。

“只是放松一下……”他大着声音安慰自己，“只是一次过载嘛……看色情小说有反应是很正常的，没错，这是正常现象。再说……已经忍了这么久了……”

从认识的第一天起……

他关上灯，一夜辗转。

 

第二天，Jazz在休息室里与Blaster一起合着激烈的节奏纵情摇摆。Jazz热爱舞蹈，也从不羞于当众表演；跳舞可以发泄过于旺盛的精力，帮助他暂时忘掉烦恼，更何况Blaster的音响系统棒极了，尤其是那两只超重低音炮，总能让他全身战栗、背脊酥麻。

“什么事这么高兴？”

音乐太吵，Jazz听不清背后是谁，便随意点点头，摆手示意对方一起来。

“Blaster，介意我占用一会你的舞伴吗？”

“没问题，Prime！”

Prime？Op——

Jazz还没来得及反应，就被拉进一副强壮的臂弯。他的首领低头凝视他，轻笑出声，湛蓝色的光学镜闪闪发亮。

太近了，太近了。

**从认识的第一天起……**

处理器热得仿佛要融化了。

“Jazz？Ja——”

他眼前一黑，晕了过去。

 

处理器温度：正常。

系统占用率：5%。

内部检测：完成。

Jazz悠悠转醒。

“对不起，Jazz，我没想吓到你，我真的——Ratchet，你能不能再——”

“放松点，Prime。”

Prime！？Jazz“噌”地弹坐起来，占用率瞬间飙升至58%。Optimus Prime就坐在床沿，握着他的手，还轻轻地捏了捏。

“Jazz。”他关心地问，“你感觉怎么样，还好吗？”

“我……”Jazz的发声器偏偏选在这个节骨眼上罢工，他焦急的连续重启了两次，张开嘴，“我、我……”又没声了。

“他一点儿都不好。”Ratchet把Optimus赶到床尾，压着Jazz躺下。“可恶，我还以为没别的问题了。Prime，别杵在这儿，忙你的去！”

“好吧。Jazz，我过会儿再来看你。”临走前Optimus温柔地拍了拍保时捷的轮罩。Jazz敏感的一缩脚，默默目送他离开医务室。

“怎么会突然失声？”Ratchet低头按住他的喉部，右臂变出探针，作势要插，“你到底有什么毛病？”

Jazz瞪着锐利的针尖吞咽。“我恋爱了。”

 

该死该死该死！Jazz困兽般在房间里团团转。Optimus不行，谁都可以，唯独他不行。真是太糟糕了也太不应该了，不能这样下去，那可是OPTIMUS PRIME——汽车人的领袖，这世上唯一能让Jazz无条件服从命令的塞伯坦人。说到命令，普神……他会服从Prime的每一个命令，躺下、张开腿、吸——停停停停停停停！！！太过分了，恶劣、恶劣！可是那感觉一定很——不，停下！必须把这些念头赶出处理器。对，如果能克制住不去想就没问题了，没错。

Jazz扑到电脑前，突然有个了绝妙的主意：写小说。把这些疯狂的念头写下来，匿名发出去。倾吐过就不会胡思乱想了。妙极了，就这么办。他打开文档，开始打字。

五分钟后，屏幕上一篇空白，他想不出题目。

“动动你的处理器！”Jazz抓着自己的头角，把脑袋夹在手臂间。“题目题目题目……”

或许写完正文自然而然就有题目了。

Jazz开始打字。

…………

没有题目，他一个字都写不出来。

“想想办法！”

又过了五分钟，依然一片空白。无奈之下，Jazz决定先刷个半小时网页，冷静头脑顺便理清思路。

…………

四小时过去了……他的输出管顶在面板后硬得生痛，脑袋里尽是Optimus对接时可能露出的表情……说起来，有人见过他的脸吗？

好在Jazz不是完全没有进展，心驰神荡的同时，至少想出了那么个貌似可行的办法——他从腹部的数据板拉出一根数据线插进电脑的USB接口，让想象通过处理器与……处理器的“对话”直接化为文字。

大约五十分钟后，Jazz面红耳赤得扯掉数据线。忘记安全断开连接可不怎么好受，他的脑袋足足空白了两秒。

好吧，是时候检验成果了……

**Optimus** **的手指无处不在，胸前、大腿，没有忽略任何细小的接缝。**

**他的手指滑进我的接口。不，别这么快。他的手指沿着接口的外圈抚摸，随后握住前方的输出管……用我最喜欢的方式。**

**“我爱你，Jazz** **。”**

**“啊啊……”**

**他的手指——舌头，对，舌头更舒服。他用舌头舔我的接口，往里伸……**

**“Optimus** **！”**

**——超——强——过——载——**

**“啊啊啊啊啊啊……！”**

“……光这些花了五十分钟？”Jazz重重地叹了口气靠上椅背。空气中漂浮着某种熟悉的味道，他奇怪的抬起手，上头黏糊糊的液体充分说明了问题。“…………”

 

三天了，那些念头没有停止的迹象。

Jazz耐着性子敲击键盘，USB直连很快被证明不可行，因为他的想法太荒诞也太随性，直接化为文字后根本无法畅通阅读，但那些关于他和Optimus的想象画面真是……美妙绝伦……起初Jazz只能写点小片段，不过写得越多他的故事框架便越复杂宏大，语句更提炼，描写更优美，对白更富有感情（或者说更肉麻？），涉及的体位也更富创造性。但不管怎么写，他所有的故事总是以Optimus一遍遍深情的告白“我爱你”和剧烈的过载告终。

不能这样下去，Jazz第一百零一次告诉自己。他存好新小说，逃也似的奔向休息室。Spike好像弄来了一款新游戏，叫什么《功夫教场》……

 

“对、对，就是那儿。停下！错了，不是这样！把遥控器给我！”

“想得美，你已经玩了一小时了。”Bluestreak挪到沙发角落，“我还没过瘾呢！”

“可是你这样打不对！”

“胡说，我打赢了！”

“狗屎运！”

“反正打赢了！”

“你打得不对！”

“我不管，赢了就好。你怎么还不去巡逻？”

“我跟Prowler换了晚班。”

“Prowler是谁？”

**“大家都以为我和Prowler** **是一对。”Jazz** **仰起头让Optimus** **亲吻他的脖子，嘴里抱怨道。**

**“那可太糟糕了，如果你们是一对……”Optimus** **低笑，“我就不能这样了……”**

Jazz一僵，连忙改口。“Prowl，我是说Prowl。”

Bluestreak暂停游戏，奇怪地问，“你为什么跟Prowl换班？我记得跟他一个班的是Bumblebee？Bumblebee……挺好的，可他总是提那个Spike，听久了以后有点烦人，Spike这Spike那……Spike是个好人，可再好也架不住他分分秒秒叨念个不停……”

“嗯哼。”Jazz懒洋洋地瘫在沙发靠垫里，两脚搁到矮桌上，用刻意沙哑性感的嗓音表示：“我有些事想跟BBB‘聊聊’，他一向是个好听众。”但愿跟最合得来的迷你金刚一同巡逻能帮助他把注意力从……“某人”身上移开，并暂时忘却那些疯狂的念头。

“听起来不错，Bumblebee很酷。”Bluestreak显然没听懂，他盯着屏幕解除暂停，“只要你不介意听他Spike长Spike短就好啦，我想你们会聊得很开心的！”

Jazz叹了口气，“那……回头见，伙计。”

 

和BBB一起巡逻很有趣，对接也不错，回程有点无聊，不过看到站在方舟外迎接他们的Optimus Prime时，Jazz的处理器里就只剩下震惊二字了。

“Optimus！”迷你兴冲冲地迎上去，“你怎么在这儿？”

“呃呃呃呃呃、嗨……嗨！Prime，我……”噢不，他的发声器又怎么了？拜托，别在这个时候出问题。“啊……我我，我要进去了，对……进去。”

Optimus似乎一点没被他蠢笨的表现吓到，反而发出愉快的笑声……瞧瞧那副光学镜，当他微笑时，蓝色的光芒也跟着微微涟漪……Jazz觉得自己笑得像个傻瓜，可他没办法停下来。

**Jazz** **深深望进Optimus** **的光学镜，迎合情人温柔的吻。那副湛蓝色的光镜如此深邃、迷人，如同浩瀚无垠的大海……**

“我很抱歉，Jazz，后来一直没能抽出时间去看你。你现在感觉怎么样，都好了吗？”

Jazz从白日梦中惊醒，风扇呼呼作响。“是的……还不错，伙计。”他被自己的措辞吓了一跳。伙计？打哪时候起他开始用“伙计”称呼Prime了？“我是说长官。长官！”

他到底怎么了？为什么小说片段总是突然蹦出来？Jazz懊恼的扫描内部系统，这才发现匆忙间居然把新小说存进了自己的处理器而不是电脑终端……不过最让他难以接受的是——从什么时候起，他、大名鼎鼎的Jazz，做什么都又酷又有型的Jazz，居然变成了个被心仪的对象看两眼就慌里慌张、结结巴巴，连话都说不利索的——

“Jazz？你愿意吗？”

他猛然回神。“啥？”

“你愿意明天和我一起出去走走吗？”

“我我我我我——愿意！”

“太好了。”Optimus亲昵的摸了摸他的头盔，示意迷你跟上，“明天见。”

Jazz愣愣的站在原地，全身打颤，即是兴奋也是恐惧，明天可怎么办？

 

Optimus带他去了方舟南边一处能俯瞰森林的断崖，顶部的空间刚好容他们俩并肩坐下。意识到跟对方只有咫尺之隔，Jazz顿时怯场起来。他们无言的渡过了最初的十分钟，Optimus似乎一点都不介意，只是沉静的远眺树木与飞鸟，仿佛没注意身边人的忐忑不安，Jazz松了口气可又不甘心。

“Prime，怎么突然想到带我来这儿？”Jazz靠向身侧的岩石，佯装若无其事的问道，“虽然挺浪漫的，而且——”不！瞎说什么呐！“我的意思是这儿很漂亮，如果是来约会的话一定很浪漫……因为、因为这里风景不错，但是……是的不错。”

“我觉得你会喜欢。”Optimus交叉小腿，换了个更轻松随意的姿势，这让他看起来不像平时那么严肃了，甚至有一丁点儿孩子气。“这儿的风景美极了不是吗。”

“是的，美极了……回头告诉Hound，他一定感兴趣。”

“就是他向我推荐了这个断崖。”

“……是吗……早该想到的……”

气氛变得有些尴尬，幸好Optimus又开了口。

“Jazz？”

“嗯？”

“你是不是想回去了？要不去我那儿吃点东西？”

Jazz愣了足足一秒。“你那儿……噢！你……你是说……”

天，他又笑了……Jazz的魂都快被Optimus的光镜吸走了，以至于完全没有注意角落里小小的邪恶光芒。“是的，我那儿。如果你觉得不方便……”

“等等，你的意思是……是——”

“我想跟你单独多待一会，Jazz，这么说你明白了吗？”

Jazz又快晕了，处理器跟卡了带似的一遍遍回放前面的对话。他握住Optimus伸过来的手，怎么也止不住傻笑。

 

Optimus带着Jazz返回方舟来到自己的舱室。房间中央已经放置了一张矮桌、两把舒适的椅子，上头有提前准备好的容器和食物。他们一起分享了两块能量点心，间中偶尔低声聊上几句，气氛好极了。稍后Optimus又取来两杯特制能量液，示意Jazz尝尝。

“太棒了，伙计——头儿！”Jazz大口大口灌下能量液——高纯度，混合了好几种口味，用铝热剂调配——明天他的油箱可有得受了，不过为了这一刻值得。

“你喜欢就好。”Optimus满意的告诉他，“我亲手为你调的。”

Jazz差点没握住杯子。“Prime，你、你不必为我这么费心。”

“我想为你费心。”

一瞬间，所有Jazz看过写过的同人一股脑全涌了上来，他勉强定下神，压住澎湃的情绪。“……真的不用，如果、如果你有什么事需要我帮忙，尽管说就是了，你知道我一定会尽力的。”

“事实上确实有几件事我想问问你……”Optimus蹙起眉头沉吟，Jazz可见不得他这么烦恼踌躇的样子，大着胆子握住他的手给予支持。“是这样……我在网上下载了一个叫做StumbleUpon的软件。”

“这么巧？我也有！Sideswipe告诉我的。”

Optimus看了他一眼。“有意思，我也是从他那里听来的。大约一天前，他发了个地址给我，是一个全称叫‘Transformers Anonymous Kink Meme’的网站……”

寒气自Jazz的背脊沿着他的每一条输油管向全身蔓延。“……是、是吗？”

“他还给我看了一篇我跟你的文章，说是你写的。”

_“我发誓这篇文绝对是Jazz_ _写的！他一定早就看上你了哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”_

_阅读后，Optimus_ _不得不同意Sideswipe_ _的判断。尽管全文只有三四小节，但作者在字里行间透露了许多跟Jazz_ _一模一样的书写习惯——看了几百万年破坏者的报告，想认不出都难。那些简单直白的描述，想到哪儿写到哪儿的风格，特别的缩写，某几个被纠正过无数次依然次次拼错的单词，以及只有本人才可能知道的细节——没错，一定是Jazz_ _。_

_他欣喜得看了一遍又一遍，与文中的自己一起不断重复告白：“我爱你，Jazz_ _，我爱你……”_

为什么他嘴巴发干眼冒金星？哦对了，因为他那肮脏的小秘密曝光了，他要卷铺盖滚蛋了！“我、我——”

“我还没说完。”Optimus按住Jazz的肩膀，阻止他逃走。“后来翻阅Ratchet的医疗报告时，我发现你说了些奇怪的话。”

_“我恋爱了。”_

_普神……Optimus_ _抓紧数据板陷入沉思。小说、晕倒、恋爱，这三者之间会不会存在联系？它们应该有联系……_

“……Jazz，你能不能先别拧我的手了。”

Jazz触电似的放开Prime，改抱住扶手瑟瑟发抖。

“谢谢……”Optimus一边舒张手指一边继续，“不过最后是Bumblebee给了我答案。”

“BBB？”Jazz可怜兮兮的问，尖细走调的嗓音连他自己都快听不下去了。

“就是你们俩巡逻那天……他告诉我你在过载时叫了我的名字。”

完。蛋。了。死。定。了。他的自尊、隐藏压抑了这么久的爱情全都要连渣渣都不剩了，他——Optimus为什么弯腰，为什么靠得这么近……

“Jazz——”

Prime单膝跪下握住左右扶手，将Jazz困在胳膊和椅背形成的狭小空间内。Jazz拼命往后缩，大口大口喘气，普神普神普神，他要死了。他的鼻尖碰到了Prime的面罩，他死了——等等，Prime收起了口罩——现在是鼻尖碰鼻尖——

“你应该早点告诉我。”

他的处理器又卡住了。“什么？”

“瞧瞧我们俩绕了多大的圈子，浪费了多少时间……”Prime向前倾身，把Jazz笼罩在自己的阴影下，低头轻触他的唇角。“可以吗？”

Jazz想优雅从容的回答“是的，可以。”，也想狂野的喊“别磨蹭了，来做吧！”或者像电影里演的那样直接吻上去。

然而现实就是这么残酷。

他眼前发黑，刚来得及想一句“好丢脸”，又晕了。

 

再一次悠悠转醒。Jazz还没开启视觉系统，就听到Optimus打趣的声音。“你总是这样处理突发情况吗？”

“这是我的绝技，伙计。”解释不经思考冲口而出，“一出现极度危险的情况立刻昏倒，虎子就会以为我死了然后走开……只有顶级特工才能掌握的装死神技……”

“我有这么可怕？”

“……一点点。”Jazz悄悄打量四周，发现自己居然躺在医务室的病床上。他惊讶得一骨碌爬起来，结果幅度太大，撞着了旁边的支架。“嗷！”

“慢点。很痛吗？”Optimus抚摸他的头角，关心的问。

“还行……”

这一撞反而让Jazz清醒了，想起晕倒前发生的事，知道必须说点什么，可这种时候与其说倒不如做——

“Prime？”

“我在。”

Jazz紧张的吸气，小声问：“想试试吗？”

“是的，Jazz。是的。”

 

被放到床上时，他又开始晕眩。为了表现得老练些（也为了挽回面子），决定还是说点什么。“其实这种事没什么……我是说，很简单，而且很快就……”

“我不这么想。”Optimus倾身亲吻他的额头，“我等得够久了，或许一整夜……”

“……一整整整整夜？”Jazz用夸张的语气掩饰惊讶与期待。

“或许。我一直想知道——”Optimus的嘴唇落到他的脸颊上，手指则沿身侧接缝向下游移，“你的哪个部位更敏感，手臂还是——”

“腿。”

“好极了。”他向后坐开，抬起Jazz的左脚，亲吻踝关节。没两下，Jazz便曲起另一条腿难耐地磨蹭起床沿。

Optimus探进轮罩内侧搔刮，Jazz“哈”地一笑，尾音颤抖成软绵暧昧的低吟。“别逗我了……上吧！”

“不急。”Optimus捉住他的脚踝，“不过，既然你这么说了……”他低下头吻了吻轮罩底部，唇舌沿表面彩线缓缓向上舔。Jazz别开眼，又是心动又是心虚。他上回冲洗是什么时候来着？万一腿上沾了泥巴怎么办？万一……

就在他胡思乱想的时候，Optimus的吻已经来到膝关节，含住节边侧的线路吮吸，Jazz惊喘一声火种失速，顿时把杂七杂八的念头抛到了娜美克星，普神，他从来不知道那个地方这么敏感。酥麻中带点痒，感觉难以形容得好，他的拳头握在身体两侧紧了又松，松了又紧，腰胯情不自禁地扭摆，怕痒的笑声混合情动的喘息不断从发声器里溜出来，他诚实的反应取悦了Prime，汽车人首领打胸腔内发出低沉的笑声，突然牙板一合，咬住那根线路。

Jazz全身颤抖，对接面板不受控制地“咔哒”弹开，露出濡湿的接口。他连忙用手掌挡住脸，太丢人了……

“等不及了？”

反正狡辩无用，Jazz索性翻身摆出趴伏的姿势，张开腿展示自己。“Optimus……”他想说点性感撩人的话，可处理器提供的选择要么太落伍要么太做作，最后他放弃地用最直白的语言催促，“来吧，我想要你……”

Prime贴到他背后抚摸腿根处的缝隙，“我也想要你……全部。”

“唔……”

“转过来。”

Jazz依言重新平躺到床上，Optimus满意地将黑白分明的机体尽收眼底，爬上床拉着他侧身靠在自己胸前。“有没有用过这个姿势？”

“侧入？没、没有。”察觉他的紧张，Optimus舒展手臂圈住他的腰腹，催动引擎，让震动通过贴合的机体带动Jazz，并配合以中指摩擦接口边缘。Jazz敏感的弓起身，胯部下压，吞入一节指关节。Optimus飞快抽开手，引来几声不满的咕哝。

“耐心。”他弯腰把头靠在Jazz的肩窝处，磨蹭面颊，这个姿势让他从后方将体型较小的破坏者完全包裹在怀中。Jazz侧头索吻，刚感到一个又热又硬的东西顶在两腿间，下一秒便被填满了。

Jazz反手抓住Optimus的腰胯抽气，他都不知道自己流了那么多润滑剂，连前戏开发都不用就能承受的全部。“好胀……”

“准备好了吗？”

“是的是的动吧！”

第一下抽插缓慢而又谨慎……接下来也都是不急不慢的浅刺缓出，Optimus小心的提起他的一条腿，控制着角度与力道，温柔得让人恼火。Jazz随着每一次进出抽气低喃，节点在反复摩擦刺激下愈发敏感，快感不断升温熨热，偶尔被换个角度狠插一下，接口与内部便痉挛似的收缩。他时不时伸手抚摸两人相连的部位，确认那确实是Optimus而不是他自己的手指。心灵上的满足更催化了机体的渴望，然而Optimus始终没有加速的迹象。

“快一点……用力。我不会碎的。”Jazz试着向后迎合，但他的姿势没有着力点。

“我想要慢慢享受这一刻。”Optimus一贯低沉的嗓音也已不稳。

“你要把我逼疯了。”Jazz勉力撑起上身打算换个方便用力的姿势，结果Prime只用一只手就把他压了回去。可恶的体型差，普神真是太不公平了！

“保证没这样想过。”

Jazz气恼的哼哼，不仅因为Prime戏谑的口气，也因为仍然缓慢的节奏。“你就是这么干的。”

“正在‘干’。”

现在他能“听”到Prime脸上的笑容了。“混蛋！”

“我们有一整夜，Jazz，我不想错过任何细节。”

Optimus拉高Jazz的腿，直到膝盖几乎触及破坏者的脸颊。新的姿势使他能畅通无阻的埋进难以置信的深度。仿佛被贯穿的强烈刺激，配合入口拉伸展开至极限、近乎痛楚的快感吞没了Jazz。“Optimus！”

感谢普神（或者Prime，这会对Jazz来说Prime就是他的普神），Optimus终于开始加速，用更有力更激烈的方式进出，顶撞研磨最深处的节点。

“啊——再来！”

Prime的动作越来越狂野，反复撞击能让Jazz神魂颠倒的那一点，从发声器的底部发出满足的咕噜声，换气粗重而又炙热，一下下喷在Jazz的颈背脑后。

“Jazz……”

Jazz侧头，迎上Prime的嘴唇。“唔？”

“我爱你。”

这简单的三个字造成的效果就像有个炸弹直接在他的接入管里爆炸了……呃，当然是不痛那种。“Optimus……”

Optimus亲吻他的头角。“我爱你。”

他的内部剧烈收缩，润滑剂跟不耗能量似的从纹路内侧往外溢。“Optimus——”

“我爱你……”

他要到了。Jazz已经准备好了明天被损友们嘲笑走路姿势，他的接口一定会很痛，但值得，太他渣值得了！他绝不要对着床渡过这么重要的一刻。“帮、帮我转个身。”

Optimus在床上坐起，就着下身连接的姿势把他转过来。Jazz的脚还挂在Prime的手肘上，几乎全身重量都压在被插入的那一点，摩擦导致的快感太强烈，险些被逼过顶点。

更多细碎的吻落在Jazz的额头、鼻尖、脸颊，他搂住Optimus的脖子告白。“我爱你，我也爱你。”

顶送、迎合；亲吻、爱抚。快感终于将Jazz淹没，小腿蜷曲，脚板绷得笔直，他死死夹紧内部的粗大，迎来有生以来最激烈的过载。不用等明天，现在他就能感觉到疼痛了，但还是那两个字：值得。他的内部在余韵中不断收缩挤压，整整几分钟过去了，Optimus的输出管依然这么硬挺，这么火烫……

等等。

不会吧……

有那么一瞬间，Jazz不知道该对Pirme的持久报以艳羡还是同情。他伸手碰触两人连接的部位。“没关系，继续。别停下……”

“你对我太好了……”Optimus含着他的唇角含糊地说，“以前我遇到过很多自己过载后就丢下我的伴……”

Jazz不确定该怎么回答。Prime在他之前有过“许多伴”和那些人只顾自己享乐不愿满足Prime——他比较不出两者中哪一个更让他不爽，于是决定全心全意投入到当下最紧要的任务中——自己动。

可是Optimus又按住他（还是只用了一只手）。“别这么急。”

Jazz不满的抱怨。“只有鼻涕虫才会觉得我太急了。”

Optimus挺胯。“有这么大的吗？”

Jazz臊红了脸。“闭嘴，操我。”

对话到此结束。Jazz说不清OPtimus顶弄了他多久，只知道内部被交换液灌满的感觉有点奇怪和陌生，不是说不好，但他过去通常不允许床伴射在里面。即使过载后，Optimus仍然硬邦邦的，也似乎没有抽出来的打算。

内置计时器告诉Jazz已经过去了一小时。感觉上似乎没有那么久，但正如人类所说，好时光总是转眼即过。他们花了六分钟傻傻的凝视对方，谁也不想破坏气氛。不过疲倦终于占了上风，就在Jazz昏昏沉沉快要睡着时，Optimus抬手摸索他的护目镜边缘。

“Jazz。”

“唔？”

“我能看看你的光镜吗？”

Jazz毫不犹豫的收起护目镜。Optimus端详了一会，温柔的笑了。充电前，Jazz的最后一个念头是：把今晚写成文一定棒透了。

 

与此同时，方舟的监控室里热闹得好像在开派对。

Sideswipe和Bumblebee手挽手转圈吆喝：“他们成了！他们成了！偶也！！！”。Sunstreaker看着屏幕上紧闭的舱门咕哝：“恭喜，Jazz。”

“真为他们高兴。”Ratchet笑道，“从暗恋到有情人终成眷属可不容易。”

“没错。”Sunstreaker点头。

“知道对方的心意就很难了。”

“没错。”

“关起门来，契合度和容忍度又是一个考验。”

那语气让Sunstreaker顿了顿。“……是的。”

Ratchet抓过他的手腕，挤眼。“准备好检查机体了吗？”

……该死的Kink Meme，邪恶的Kink Meme，Sunstreaker想道，不可思议的Kink Meme，妙不可言的Kink Meme……

“是的，医生……”


	3. Sorrow Won't Wane 'til You Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrow Won't Wane 'til You Die  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/163220  
> 作者：Merfilly  
> 背景：G1  
> 配对：Optimus/Jazz  
> 分级：T

发现闹翻天从高空掠过并投下了什么东西，天火连忙从位于火山顶的隐蔽处冲上蓝天，传感器很快便告诉他那不是敌人的炸弹，他松了口气，但更多困惑和担忧涌上来，片刻后详细扫描数据显示：正朝着地面坠去的自由落体其实是个重伤并处于锁死状态的塞伯坦人。

不及细想，天火急速俯冲，飞到伤者下方以机身接住，并使用反推力把碰撞可能造成的伤害尽可能减至最小。

/救护车，快到方舟门口来！/

事出紧急他没有顾虑口气，医官吃惊地在内线中答应了。伤者伏在机顶上一动不动，害怕他滑下去，天火只得小幅度盘旋，缓缓降低高度。落到地面上后他意识到得尽快把人送去医务室，却又苦于无法变形，幸好这时候救护车、警车和红色警报从方舟的登机口走了出来，个个手持武器满脸警戒。

“别紧张，只有一个伤员。我不能变形，怕摔到他。”天火解释道。

“我来。”轮胎也跟了出来，这时便自告奋勇爬上机顶。等他看清伤者是谁后，吓呆了。他们都以为受伤的是个霸天虎叛徒，因为汽车人这边没人失踪。这种情况以前也发生过，威震天通过折磨和虐待向其他人警示反抗他的下场，就连对着自己的手下也毫不留情。汽车人曾收留过被折磨至奄奄一息的霸天虎，不过更多时候只有被抛在野外失去生命迹象的机体。

等轮胎小心翼翼得把爵士抱下来后，就连警车也忍不住倒抽了一口凉气。

“他去执行任务了……”红警小声说。

救护车怒火冲天，看起来随时要爆发的样子。

“我们不知道他被抓了，之前有收到约定的信号。”警车连忙补充。

天火变形起身，一样被破坏者残破的机体吓了一跳——洞穿留下的窟窿，扭曲变形的面板，然而最让他心惊的是一条从脸颊直划到下巴尖的切口……只有少部分人知道，擎天柱的面罩后有条一模一样的疤痕。

“快帮我把他送去医务室……动作小心点！”这是医官唯一的回复。

 

是声波把昏迷的爵士送进了威震天的房间。为了逮到狡猾的破坏者，声波派出了所有磁带，从空中和地面同时围追堵截，他本人则一边干扰通讯频道，一边利用共生体联结实时调整战略部署。以寡敌众又无法及时获悉对手的情报或寻求援助，爵士在负隅顽抗了好一阵后终于落网。

“出去。激光鸟可以留下。”被点名的磁带飞至房间角落。声波无声地命令共生体开启录像功能。他看得出威震天打算对爵士干什么，他已经等不及想要观摩录像了。

威震天缓缓绕圈，检阅俯倒在地上的敌人。稍后他抬脚把爵士踢得翻了个身，好更清楚地欣赏伤痕累累的机体。头盔和肩膀上的细长伤口来自激光鸟、圆锯鸟锐利的喙和爪子；机器狗咬伤了手臂和手指；大面积撕裂扭曲的装甲十有八九得归功于轰隆隆和迷乱的打桩机。爵士的黑白色装甲没有一处完整。

他的胸甲上方靠近肩膀处，还有一个尺寸可观的窟窿，焦黑破碎的线路和支柱曝露在外——即能带给伤者巨大的痛苦又不至于致命——计算精确，一定是声波的手笔。情报官很好的贯彻了“活捉爵士”的命令，威震天非常满意。

爵士的能量场微弱波动，这是苏醒的征兆。威震天耐着性子等了一阵，但地上的机体始终一动不动。他恼火的眯起光镜，激活融合炮对准汽车人。

“如果你那么喜欢装死，或许我可以帮你一把。”

“你要是真的想杀我，何必等到现在？”爵士的护目镜后渐渐透出光芒，他慢慢撑起上半身，借机打量四周。发现自己竟身处威震天的舱室，爵士火种一紧，但表面上仍是平日里那副老神在在的样子，没有半点畏惧。不过瞧在曾经的角斗士眼里，他的从容未免刻意了些，更像是强作镇定。

“因为你活着比死了有用得多……只是需要再打上点我的私人标记。”威震天刺耳的嗓音里透出叫人不安的调子。

“可惜我对你没兴趣，威震天。”爵士从地上爬起来，护目镜紧锁住敌人，不敢松懈。

“当然了，小破坏者。你的火种和机体属于你的首领。”威震天逼向他，光镜血红，脸上裂开阴冷恶毒的笑容，“你不知道你有多有用。”

爵士突然向后窜去，同时启动声光系统，意图混淆视听。但威震天对他的行动了如指掌。狭小的封闭空间内，威震天能轻易跟踪爵士的能量信号，判断他的位置，而无需依靠视觉和听觉。他冲向房门，一把抓住爵士受伤的肩膀大力推回房内，然后整个人扑上去掐着对方的脖子提起来。

“爵士爵士爵士，难道你不想为这场陷入僵持的战争出点力吗……”威震天抠挖声波制造的窟窿，“你可以反抗。”他把不断挣扎踢打的汽车人摔到床上，得意的大笑，“不过反抗只会让我更尽兴。”

 

救护车独自坐在办公室内，手肘撑着大腿，脸孔埋在手掌间。医疗小组连续工作几十小时才堪堪保住了爵士的性命，但他仍没有醒。爵士的内部损伤极其严重，还需分几次做进一步处理，至于机体表面包括脸部的修补在情况彻底稳定前暂时顾不上了。

他抬头看向隔壁的恢复室。尽管灯光昏暗，但病床边矗立的高大机体不容错认——没人能劝走擎天柱。除非霸天虎此刻来袭，否则没人能让他离开爵士。

救护车低下头，愤怒和忧虑啃噬着他的火种。爵士的遭遇是有预谋的，威震天摆明了想通过伤害他激怒擎天柱，诱使敌人抛弃守势采取行动，令战争再度白热化。

他成功了，救护车想道，但反击恐怕将远远超出威震天的预料。擎天柱看到爵士的惨状时，光镜中找不到任何平静、忍耐、从容或深思熟虑，唯有杀气翻腾。


	4. Smooth Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：aniay  
> 配对：擎天柱/爵士  
> 分级：T

他躲过光线，迅捷而又无声无息。没人知道他来过，就算他们瞥见了影子，也会以为那是错觉。

塞伯坦的夜晚褪去白日喧闹，显得格外冷清静寂。

他掩在阴影中穿过一幢幢建筑，除了护目镜偶尔反射月光，身形仿佛已融入夜色。

敏捷地潜入目的地，他跃上窗台，推开窗户翻身而入，如黑豹般优雅，如黑豹般致命。安装在脚板底下的软性缓冲物成功消去了落地声，他扬起嘴角露出得意的笑容。

房门虚掩着，走廊里的光亮溜进室内，柔和地落在角落里的充电床上。目标睡得正香，他的笑容里带上几分掠夺，不过首先得把麻烦解决掉。他蹑手蹑脚地靠近房门，亮出利刃。

惊呼与闷哼还未出口便被强行截断，电光火石间，走廊里已多了两具瘫倒的机体。

他回到室内，合上门。目标仍卧在床上一动不动，那么强壮却又这么安详。他一步一步逼近，护目镜迸射出兴奋的光芒。

他宛若情人般抚摸对方的脸颊，另一只手摩擦胸甲制造电荷。下一秒目标猛然惊醒，光镜骤亮。

“哎呀，晚上好？”他若无其事地收回手，对上混合着气恼与兴味的蓝色光镜，满脸无辜。

“爵士。”擎天柱的声音低沉、浑厚，如雷声轰隆，撕开爵士的护甲，直抵火种。

“我说过我会来找你。”他愉快地笑道。

“你啊。”擎天柱无奈的叹息，拉过银色机体，压到床上，熨上火热的吻。

爵士自发声器底部发出暗哑暧昧的呻吟，弓身迎合。可惜擎天柱终究是擎天柱，就连这种时候都忘不了操心……

“等等，你把我的保镖怎么了？”

“给好医生找了点活儿干。不知道他得花多久才能找到被我切断的电线。”

“他们会没事的对吧？”

“你想到哪去了？他们当然没事！”

“对于一个非常危险的破坏者来说……”

“他为你而来，为你而在，我的首领。”


	5. Roll On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [Roll On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/233615) by Merfilly.   
> 作者：Merfilly  
> 分级：Gen  
> 背景：G1

“放松，爵士。只是简单的材料搜集任务，不等威震天得到消息我就能赶回来。”擎天柱安慰他的特别行动官，“你知道，这儿只有我能胜任这次任务。”

“你最好说到做到。”爵士随意地依靠着大门，但他的声音泄露了主人的担忧。“大哥，我总觉得不太对劲。”

擎天柱摇头，站到他身旁。“让铁皮或者警车去担心吧。”

“他们又不在这儿。”爵士反驳，“我不担心谁担心。”

他的话令擎天柱轻声发笑。“我会用新波段跟你们保持联络，等我回来了你就知道，这跟之前的补给搜集任务没有任何区别。”

“但愿虎子也这么想。”爵士深深吸气，“给我安安全全的回来，否则我就带上录音机找到的杂牌军冲去虎子老巢救你，听到没？”

“为什么轮到你执行‘危险任务’的时候，从来不准我说一样的话？”

“因为我不是首领，我跟你不一样。”爵士说，他的能量场飞速张开与他的首领交叠，传递话语中未尽的爱与信念。

“别跟录音机飙音乐。”擎天柱试着用玩笑缓和凝重的气氛。

“反正我一定赢。”

 

爵士坐在控制台前，聆听加密讯息，脸上露出柔和的表情。

“大个子说什么了？”录音机好奇地问。

“说连霸天虎的影子都没瞧见，他会按预定时间返回。”擎天柱发回的数据文件中附加了好几首回收材料时找到的音乐存档。爵士没有告诉录音机，他暂时还不打算分享。

居然想到用音乐减轻他的担忧，这么体贴真像是擎天柱会做的事。不过在他返回前，爵士不可能安心落意。

 

“还是没有消息。”录音机力持镇定地说。

爵士笃定地回答：“想完全避开虎子果然太乐观了。他一摆脱他们就会跟咱们联系。”

录音机盯住那副难以看透的蓝色护目镜，迟疑地点头。“我知道你的经验更丰富，爵士，不过我还是想派钢钳去外头查探查探。”

爵士低头看向寂静多时的控制台。“也好，万一他被跟踪了，我们至少有个准备。”

 

汽车人特别行动官有两件事最为人称道：总是能从容不迫的面对任何情况，总是能完成工作。此时此刻，录音机万分确信后一条正是从来没有人能撼动爵士的理由。屏幕上正在播放钢钳带回来的录像，画面中的场所显然经过一场激战。一块红蓝色装甲板遗落在两架飞机的残骸间，醒目非常。录音机头痛的看着骚动的人群，在他身旁，爵士平静地注视屏幕，面不改色。

“我们什么时候出发？”某个来自附近村庄的民兵大声问道。

/我们不走。/爵士通过加密内线告诉录音机。/他没有被俘虏。我……不确定他去了哪儿，但是录像里只有两架飞机，为了不暴露这个地方，他一定暂时躲了起来。/

/两架一组不是不可能。/话虽如此，录音机也知道可能性几乎不存在。飞机们总是三人一组。

/我相信他。/

/听你的。/录音机开启外部发声器，“我们在这里等擎天柱回来。我会继续让磁带外出侦查，密切留意他和霸天虎消息。”

他继续安抚抱怨的民兵，爵士默默离开了房间。望着行动官的背影，录音机怀疑他有没有被他自己的话说服，仰或是决定独自去找失踪的首领。

 

爵士从头至尾细致地分析了全部录影内容。擎天柱被迫参与的捉迷藏令他忧心忡忡，但哨站人手不足且亟待维修，贸然出击只会令游戏变得更危险。

在他意识到前，他已经打开了擎天柱发回的音乐存档，让旋律包围自己，在音乐中等待。

 

“……士……爵士……”频道里满是杂音，但那声音毫无疑问来自他的首领。

“我在这儿，大哥。”爵士回答，录音机在一旁调校设备加强通讯信号。

“我知道你一定在。”擎天柱的声音渐渐清晰，“我已经发送了新的时间表……不过还是想亲口确认下你们有收到。”

这是个不错的理由，至少能让录音机接受。不过火种深处，爵士知道擎天柱想要听到他的声音，他的支持。

“等你回来，大哥。”他告诉他。

 

正如他们所怀疑的，擎天柱遭遇了一个三人飞行小队。擎天柱详细叙述了战斗过程，有一架飞机逃脱了，而他因为装甲受损无法变形不得不丢下了一块——也就是他们在录影中看到的那块。民兵们个个听得津津有味。

不幸的是，击毙两架飞机意味着活下来的那个开始穷追不舍。最后，擎天柱把车厢转移到了隐蔽处，彻底解决了问题。

“幸好他没有呼叫援军。”

“因为我没有给他机会。”擎天柱用怜悯的语气说，光学镜微微暗淡。为生存而战，他并不愧疚。但想到他令敌人在死前承受的痛苦，心中依然感到懊悔。

“大哥，让他们把材料卸下来，我要瞧瞧你的装甲究竟怎么回事，得快点维修。”爵士出声催促，但他的能量场透露了他真正的意图。

擎天柱安全的回来了，现在轮到他想办法让他的首领好好放松休息了。

尽管战争席卷他们的世界，但某些事依然遵循原有的轨迹前进，没有什么比这更让爵士高兴了。


	6. Holding On Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：Holding On Always  
> 作者：Merfilly  
> 分级：G

下方， 千斤顶制造的无人机已被腐蚀成残骸，酸液翻腾，嘶嘶作声。峭壁，擎天柱依然未能找到落脚点。上方，他的救星正被他无情地拖向悬崖，碎石不断沿岩壁滚落。“放手。”绳索反而抽得更紧。“放手，爵士！”

“别胡说八道！等我站住脚就成……”

“我不能拖累你！”

“留在这儿看着你摔下去和跟你一起去……对我来说没有区别。”

擎天柱感到火种揪痛，他停止移动，减轻对爵士的压力。爵士能这么开诚布公，悬崖附近应该没有其他人了……

……但他的音频告诉他至少有四人正向这边疾驰而来。

安全后，爵士没有装作忘了先前说过的话，其他人也没有用异样的眼光看待他们。对他们来说这或许是个陌生的阶段，但它来得恰到好处。


	7. No Words Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：Merfilly  
> 背景：G1  
> 分级：M

　　金属摩擦，机体缠绵起伏，索求、给予，手指游走，遍及面板、支杆，仿佛无处不在。接线连通，能量汹涌，火种嗡鸣催促，直到它们的主人再也无法忍耐渴求。

　　高大的那个躺下，让小巧的同伴跨坐到腰腹上。线缆收回，火种舱双双开启，袒露相对。

　　没有交谈，联系在火种相触的瞬间建立。塞博坦人的精华光华璀璨，朝向他们的另一半，从碰撞到包容，直至和谐同调。

　　大个子轻轻吐气，舒臂搂住沉浸在交流中的情人，融合的精髓正在于此。进入彼此灵魂的深处，一同脉动、旋转。能量在他们之间交换、传输，直到他们的火种彻底融为一体，引发一次又一次激烈的过载。

　　当情人频临极限，他恋恋不舍地收回火种，让对方趴在胸口上休憩，就在他希望他在的地方。

　　满足不言而喻，此时无声胜有声。


End file.
